


Suddenly

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, door sex, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun things happen when you catch the eye of a man in a dashing suit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write smut without any plot?! It's pretty fricking difficult!! Enjoy...

 

It was only a few stolen glances over the top of your serving tray. You always kept your eyes forward, gave a quick smile and was off to serve the next of whatever was prepared on your tray. Your head was always down as you weaved in and out of people with drinks, this time in your hand.

Champagne. You’ve never had champagne before. Hardly drinking, you could have and have done it on many occasions but for now it wasn’t really your thing.

It had been hours long into the night as you looked up for once and locked eyes with the tallest man in the room, stunned at his appearance. He was tall and slinder. There was a charming smile to his thin lips as he traced it with the tip of his thumb as he listened to someone speak. His hair was dark with some lightness at the roots. You find yourself amazed by him as you remember every detail of his body as you stand and let the thirsty party goers come to you. His suit was well tailored in certain areas as you found myself looking. Wink, wink.

You caught yourself before anyone could see or at least you thought you did as he was sizing you up as well. There was a gleam in his eye, he knew that you were staring as he took the last glass from your tray and brought it to his lips. It took you a minute before you physically shake yourself and turn for the kitchen.

He takes notice as he licks his lips.

“Not to worry, Darling. I have that effect on most women.”

You want to deny but your reddened face gives yourself away and you rush from him without a word. The scene makes you a bit hot and bothered but you know better.

You have a girlfriend as one of the valets at the party but the both of you have an arrangement with your guilty pleasures. She has permission to party with swingers while you stay with your simple necessity for a living, throbbing penis when the mood suited you. It was suitable and easy, wherever you were.

You decided to call it an early night, willing to sacrifice a few hours as you go upstairs for your coat. The coat attendant was doing a half ass job at guarding the coat room as he stood to the side with his phone, not acknowledging you as you passed him. The lush but simple bedroom was where the coats were stored on various racks around the room. You remember hiding your coat under the bed for safe keeping.

You lay on your stomach to retrieve the coat, only to be scared out of your mind when the door shuts with a solid thud.

“Are you lost, darling?”

You remember the voice as you slowly shimmy back from under the bed and look up to the towering gentleman as he flashes you a smile and a hand to help you from the floor. You accept it and try to run for the door when he sidesteps and blocks your way. You look up and meet his startling blue eyes.

“I’m Tom,” he grins.

“I’m taken.”

You already know what he wants.

“What’s his name?”

“Claudia.”

“My apologies,” he says stepping away.

“Don’t be,” you giggle as you pull on your sweatshirt, “She would approve of this. You’re cute and you look hung.”

“What about you? Would you approve of this?”

He stepped closer again, this time, close enough to where you could smell the Jameson on his breath. You look to the floor to your nearly bare legs touching his suit pants through the stockings. The glimpse of his straining against his trousers makes your mouth water as he leans to the door, trapping you with his hands to either side of your face. You arch your head and take a breath.

“I think my pantyhose are in your way,” you whisper as he moans.

Yes, you knew from the hiss between his teeth and his hands moving dangerously quick to the edge of your work skirt that this was definitely happening.

He grabbed your pantyhose by the seams and you are shocked from the sound of the rip of cheap fabric as he chuckles. His hand grabs the front of your panties and pulls them up as the fabric rubs against your clit. You gasp as his hand wraps around your throat.

“Pick a word.”

This was going to break his heart.

“I don’t do that shit,” you whisper.

“Then what do you do,” he asks lovingly as he moves your panties back and forth.

Your head falls back to the door as you nearly stumble from your shoes.

“I can scream your name.”

“That will do…”

He lets go of your panties and snakes his hand under the fabric, stroking at your lips as his other hand pulls your shirt apart to show off your pale, laced bra. His eyes stay locked to your heaving chest as he works two of his fingers into your cunt. Your hands shot up and clutch at the sleeves of his expensive suit.

“You always wear this while working?”

“You’re complaining?”

“If you were mine, you would only wear undergarments in my presence so that I could rip them away when the mood suited me.”

“I should warn you that I’m a messy girl, I’d hate to ruin your penguin suit.”

He pulled his hand away and reached for his tie as he presses his forehead to yours.

“You ruin my suit and your ass is mine until sunrise.”

The idea thrills you to no end and you know that he will stay true to his promise.

“Deal.”

He turns you harshly into the bedroom door and wraps the tie tight around your wrists behind your back. You feel him back away and brace his hands on your body. He touches you so intimately as he pulls up your skirt and palm your cheeks in approval. His hands wander to the front of your chest as he kneads and gropes your breasts until you moan.

His fingers find the front closure of your bra and he nearly tears at the stitching to get them open. When he does, your breasts fall into his waiting hands as he chuckles. His fingers pull and twist at your nipple as he laughs into your neck, sucking lightly as he slowly tortures you. The rattle of the doorknob near your stomach get your attention as you try to push Tom off.

He only grabs you by the waist and pulls you to the empty closet near the door. He shuts the both of your off from the room in time as your friend enters the room with various tickets in his hand. Tom pulls you to him so that your back in flush to his chest. He kisses your neck again as you feel your knees shake.

“You said you like to scream but it would be a shame if someone were to find us became you were so easy to come. I can give you something to silence you part of the way. So help you if they find us. Get on your knees.”

You turn and obey, sinking to your knees the best you can as he helps you. You can feel the blood rushing to your ears, the flush to your skin as not only do you hear the attendant coming closer to the closet, but the zipper on Tom’s pants as he pulls the cock from the edge. You almost gasped at his size and how swollen he was as his cock was inches from your lips. It was your fantasy come true as you arch you tongue forward, tasting the pool at the tip as he holds back a moan.

You take as much of him as you can, doing everything you can not to moan. He pants, lacing his fingers into your hair as his hips begin to shift slowly. You let him go, panting yourself, as you tease him wildly with your tongue. You take him again, hollowing out your cheeks as you work your whole body into taking him deeper. He’s tall enough to lean back on the other side of the closet as he looks down to you.

He collects your hair in his hand to not only take in the sight of you but keep your head in place as he thrusts his hips into your face. You roll on your knees as your shoes slip off. Your legs, your knees spread far enough apart to touch the opposite sides of the closet as the smell of you fills the small space.

The door slams shut as she Tom pulls his cock away. You absent mindedly try to follow him but instead, he hauls you to your feet and back into the bedroom. He pushed your body hard into the door, licking his lips as he pumps his swollen cock slowly for you to see.

“Our deal still remains the same,” he whispered so close to your lips, “You ruin my suit and you will be mine.”

He grabs your panties and rips them away in one try. Your gasp is heard as not only the crouch of the panties rests in his hand but the back and the waist band as well. He folds them quickly in his fingers and shoves them into your mouth with a wink. Before you can blink, he easily lifts you into the wall and spreads your legs wide open as he groans. Both of his hands are glued to the door, keeping you in place as he shifted his hips and filled you.

You cried out into the panties as a low terrifying chuckle passed his lips. Your head falls back to the door as your cunt stretched from him. He kisses the side of your neck, teasing you as he shifts his hips a fraction. You buck your hips wanting more as you try and move, only for your shirt to side off your shoulders and show off your chest to Tom.

He finally moves his hips, sluggishly trusting into you as he arches his head to you, licking at your nipples. His tongue never leaves your skin, lavishing your breasts as he fills you with his cock again and again. He moves his mouth up, nipping at your collar bone as he groans into your skin. Over the both of your gasping and grunting, you can hear the party on the other side of the door. At any moment, the doorknob could rattle but you were sure that Tom wasn’t going to stop for that.

He takes the panties between his teeth, jerking them away from you as he spits them to the floor and presses his lips to yours, moaning as you hear your wet hips slap against his. You can feel yourself so close as you press your head to his shoulder and curse every word you can think of, bringing a twisted smile to his face.

“That’s a good girl,” he growled, “You want to cum, don’t you?”

He heaved you from his shoulder and took a step back as you leaned between the door and his thrusts as you were terrified about falling to the floor. Out of instinct, you wrap your legs tightly around his waist as his long fingers wrap painfully around your hips. This makes sure that he pulls you back onto his cock as you feel a coil wind in your stomach.

“Don’t be so shy, darling. Let me see you come undone…”

He thrusts harder into you as you bite the insides of your cheeks. You whimper and try to hold onto him but your legs start to tremble. Tom snakes his hand between you and presses his thumb to your clit and it’s the last thing you remember. You arch from the door and take a breath to scream his name as he clamped his hand over your mouth to keep you quiet as he pushes your body fully into the door again with his chest pressing against yours. His hips slam into you as his teeth sink into the side of your neck.

You feel him twitch as his long arms wrap around you, holding you close as he come, shuddering into the shell of your ear.

Things are finally still as you both are steadfast, trying to catch your breaths. Tom is the first to move as he reached behind you and unties your hands. They hang at your sides as he slowly places you on your feet, giving you the time you need to find your footing. When you do, he pulls out of you and helps you with your clothes as he stands half naked in front of you. He tucks himself away and retrieves your shoes from the closet as well as your torn panties from the floor.

You are unsure of what to do as he helps you into your shoes but he stops and presses the panties to his nose and inhales. He shoves them in his pocket without a word and looks down to his right leg. You follow his stare as you see it. It’s faint but in the dim light of the bedroom, you can see a wet splotch on his thigh as a single stream stops moving at the knee.

“Shit, I told you so? I have a buddy that does dry cleaning, he owes me a favor…”

“Think nothing of it. I rather enjoyed discovering you and if I’m not mistaken, I believe we had a deal.”

He removes his coat and places it around you. Tom takes your hand and leads you from the room as you both hurry down the stairs and towards the front door. You keep your eyes to the back of his head as he pulls you along. You aren’t sure if anyone is paying attention to you and you know if they are, that you really won’t care.

He pulls you outside and you flush instantly as you see your girlfriend standing at the valet booth. Tom pulls his ticket from the jacket you are wearing. She smiles to you, understanding the coming night ahead as she disappears to the sea of parked cars. Tom turns his attention to his sleeves as he takes the greatest care and rolls them up to perfection. The sight nearly turns you on again but you also know that it’s from the cum that is dripping down the inside of your legs and sticking to your torn pantyhose.

A silver Jag pulls up and Tom leads you to the passenger side door. He is a gentleman, opening it for you and smacking your ass as you bend down to get inside. He leaves the door open as he turns and tips your girlfriend. His hand closes over hers as he brings it to his lips and kiss the back of her hand.

“I’ll be sure to bring her back as whole as I can.”

“I’d be insulted if you did,” she teased as she turned back waving to you over her shoulder.

Tom get in and buckles himself in.

“In the glove compartment there are a set of driving gloves.”

You turn at the sound of the roaring engine as you retrieve the gloves for him. The leather sides on to his hands, forming beautifully as he peels away into the night. His hands form over every surface of the Jag as he smoothly transitions from one gear to the next.

“Try not to worry about the trousers, darling.”

“What should I worry about?”

“Not a single thing,” he hummed as his hand formed to the top of your knee.

The touch of him made you rub your legs together as you remember everything that happened only minutes ago. He pulls your legs towards the console and you follow his lead as you spread your legs for him. His hand slowly moves up the inside of your thigh, nearly torturing you as he hovers near the edge of your cunt.

“The lever near your right leg, pull it.”

You pull it and the back of the seat slowly reclines. His fingers stroke you, palming the mixture of your sex as his fingers push into you. You grab the handle and his rolled sleeve as he chuckles.

“That’s it, Darling. Mine until sunrise…”


End file.
